The Plea
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Why is he so hated, so under appreciated? Doesn't anybody realize he is a hero? Please all Primeval FanFic Authors read.


The Plea

Danny Quinn sat down wearily at the table. _Why am I under appreciated? What did I do wrong? Why does everybody hate me? _All of a sudden everything around him disappeared, except for Danny and the chair he was sitting on. He looked around him. It was like he was in a giant white room, except he couldn't see any walls. He looked beside him and saw all his friends, and even people he didn't recognize. The first one standing beside him was Jenny Lewis. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Danny, we don't hate you, none of us do. It's those so called Primeval fans who hate you." She said with disgust.

"But what did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve their malice??" Jenny just sighed

"I don't know Danny, but that's why we're here, to give a plea." Danny saw that Connor stood next to Jenny.

"We're here to open the eyes of the people. The author of this story has seen many things, from fanfics to videos to comments, all saying how much they dislike Danny Quinn. Well, she doesn't understand it, so she's set up a little skit for us to show how much you have done for us, Danny." Abby spoke next.

"I'll go first. Remember that day we first met you? When we found the anomaly in the abandoned house? Even though you thought we were trespassers, you still saved our lives by being the only one with a gun and shooting the camouflage creature before the anomaly disappeared." Connor raised his hand.

"When the Gigantosaurus was leaning in to kill me, you flew a helicopter over and distracted it, even to the point of leading it into the anomaly and nearly being trapped there and killed by a whole herd of them." Becker walked over to Danny.

"Listen, Danny, about that..."

"Don't worry about it soldier boy, you were just doing your job." Becker smiled.

"Well, I for one remember when you broke into the ARC, just to show how worthy you were to be on the team, which you were, because you ended up being the leader of this operation." Jenny, who was still next to Danny, said

"And you begged me to stay, telling me it was still my team, which was very sweet." Danny spoke up for himself.

"Yes, Jenny, I did have a slight crush on you, even though you never knew" Jenny's eyes opened wide, but he continued "But I didn't have enough time to know if it was love or just a fancy." And I would never punch someone out of jealousy, because I barely know you." Sarah intervened.

"There are so many things about that time when we were attacked by those killer birds, from you driving the truck and getting rid of Johnson's men who were following us, setting the trip wire, distracting the birds away from us, to the idea of using the recording which eventually sent all the birds back through the anomaly."

Lester remembered the time when he lured the Megopteran away from the team to get hit by a race car "Very efficient by the way, Quinn."

"Thank you sir." was Danny's reply. Everyone was startled to see Eve appear and walk up to Danny.

"You saved me from the clutches of Johnson and her men, and I thank you for that." There was no sarcasm in her voice. But Danny was confused

"But you're Helen."

"Think about this Danny. If you had known I was Helen, would you have saved me?"

"Of course not! I never should have saved you." Eve leaned in to his face

"But you didn't know I was Helen, just a woman who needed help. Disobeying orders from Lester and saving her at the risk of your job or possibly even your life. And that makes you a hero." Eve then faded away from sight.

"But that still doesn't answer why most of the fans hate me." Danny said

"I think I know at least one reason why." Everyone turned around and saw Nick Cutter appear and walk over to Danny.

"They are mad because you are my replacement, they say a cop could never handle a professor/scientist's job. Well, I've been watching your work, and I believe, with the help of Sarah and Connor being the brains and you handling the gun, you make a worthy successor." He clapped his hand on Danny's shoulder. "The best qualities of a leader is the ability to save lives and to make quick decisions. And I've seen both of those." Stephen had appeared next to Nick. He went over and shook Danny's hand and spoke out to the fans.

"Don't think of him as Nick's replacement, think of him as mine. Someone who can lead yet handle a gun. Just think of all the things I did to save people compared to what Danny's done. You'll see the list is pretty much the same. I for one can't wait to see what you can do in series 4. We'll be watching eagerly." With that, both Stephen and Nick disappeared. Jenny looked out into the empty space, speaking to anyone listening.

"Don't judge him when he hasn't done anything wrong. Just give him a chance. I know all of us would be dead without him. He ultimately saved the whole human race by following Helen to the end of time 'literally' and stopping her before she could destroy us all. Let's give him a cheer guys!" The whole team yelled with earnest

"Hip, Hip, Hooray!!" Then Connor and Becker picked up Danny and put him on their shoulders and they all walked off into the light, singing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow."

**I know this was kinda random, okay really random, but I'm sick and tired of all the crud being thrown at Danny. Please review and tell me why he is always at the bottom of your 'hero pile' so to speak. Please don't be mean or highly critical to me, or any reason you might've had will fly out the window. But I will listen to rationality and calmness. And I will try to reply to all reviews**. **Thank you**


End file.
